monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Where Heaven and Earth Collide
Material For Shambhala Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Bring At Least 2 Pierce Monsters There are a lot of Bounce Obstructors on the map so you have to have Pierce monsters. There are some places where you can pinch so you would want to have 1 Bounce monster. Stack Null Damage Wall or Flight / Mine Sweeper Monsters There are both Damage Walls and Mines in the dungeon. You want monsters that can deal with both Damage Walls and Mines. Avoid the Cross Laser Marici has a powerful Cross Laser. Make sure you don't stop your monsters above or below Marici. Viable Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters 1st Stage - Bounce Goes for Rakshasa, Pierce Go for Obstructors Progression Order 1. Pierce monsters defeat the Bounce Obstructors 2. Bounce monsters defeat Rakshasa Split up the roles for your Bounce and Pierce monsters. The Skulls will proc Damage Walls on the left and right side walls. 2nd Stage - Pinch With Your Bounce Monsters Progression Order 1. Defeat Doman, and the ones that get summoned from Drones 2. Defeat Rakshasa The Doman will release a lot of mines. Each mine deals about 3500 damage. The easiest way to defeat the Doman is by pinching between each set. 3rd Stage - Avoid Damage Walls While Ability Locked Progression Order 1. Pierce monsters defeat the Obstructors 2. Bounce monsters defeat the Drones The Obstructors can Ability Lock you so try to start off with a Pierce monster. However there is a lot of them so most likely you will get ability locked. Damage walls shoot on the left and right walls. Use the blocks in the middle to avoid them. Shoot horizontally or vertically. 4th Stage - Avoid the Cross Laser Marici's HP: 2.4 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Rakshasa 2. Defeat Marici Marici does a very powerful Cross Laser attack. Avoid the vertical portion of it while attacking the other mobs. Attack Marici after defeating Rakshasa. 5th Stage - Use Your SS Marici's HP: 2.3 Million Progression Order 1. Use SS to defeat Marici Due to the block placement, it will be hard to deal damage Marici. Use one or two SS to defeat Marici. 6th Stage - Clear the Obstructors and Stall Progression Order 1. Defeat the Obstructors with Pierce monsters 2. Stall for Strike Shots 3. Defeat Rakshasa You can stall back your Strike Shots that you have used in the previous stages. Clear the Obstructors first and then stall for the Boss Stages. Marici's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Focus on Marici Marici's HP: 2.6 Million Progression Order 1. Move towards Marici while avoiding the Cross Laser 2. Defeat Marici Marici's Cross Laser attack does a lot of damage so avoid it, especially the vertical portion. As long as you are on the top side of the map, the Doman and Rakshasa won't do that much damage so focus on Marici. 2nd Boss Stage - SS When There Are no GB Marici's HP: 4.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Bounce Obstructors 2. Use SS when GB are not up on Marici Focus on the Obstructors to avoid the ability lock. Afterwards, use your SS onto Marici. Make sure you don't do it when Marici has his Gravity Barrier up on himself. __FORCETOC__